iTake the School to the Riot
by gottaLoveLOVE
Summary: Can't a girl just ignore the dude who's trying to talk about an awkward situation in peace? Did the school have to go all wacky this week and blame it on ME? iOMG happened, ILMM won't.
1. Prologue

**HEY! Two fics in one month? I know, this is not me XD**

**I don't know why this idea's in my mind. All I know is that I wanted to write something light and funny! So I hope that's what this fic turns out to be :D **

**The title of this fic was inspired on the song's title "Take me to the Riot" by Stars. It's a wonderful song, but has nothing to do with my story LOL Just the riot part XD**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of shoes. **

**Have fuN!**

**_Prologue_**

Sunday, that blessed day.

So I ran. I got the right to run sometimes!

Fine, I didn't exactly run… I just said I needed to do something, walked towards the door while Frednub was still frozen and then I run. You see, I have to save at least a bit of my reputation.

Because now that I've kissed him, he'll think I'll act all soft, needy and hurt. He'll think I am in love with him therefore, won't kick his ass. He'll talk to Carly. She'll freak out and tell Spencer. Gibby will come over because, for some reason, he always thinks we shoot iCarly on Sundays, so he'll eventually find out. They will all think I'll finally become an emotional girl.

They can forget about it.

Even if I'm totally embarrassed and mentally making out with whoever decided not to have a lock-in until Sunday, tomorrow nothing's gonna change.

I kissed him once and we pretended nothing had happened. I can definitely do that again. Or I'll just a make a lame excuse to make him drop and bury the subject. He doesn't like me back anyway, why would he want to talk about Friday, right?

Who am I kidding? Of course he'll want to talk… that nub will wanna know everything, my feelings, what did it all meant and whatever makes sense into that nerdy head of his. I'm surprised he hasn't called me yet. Maybe he's still frozen outside Ridgeway,realizing what I've done.

Argh, why can't it be Sunday forever?

-/-/-/-

**Super short! I know! But I just wanted to make it as a chapter to explain Sam's feelings before the story begins :D**

**I'll try to write in Sam's POV, I hope it doesn't get OOC. If it does, let me know what I can do to make it better!**

**God Bless Ya!**


	2. Fleeing Instincts

**Chapter 1 folks! This is supposed to be the most normal day of her week , so just wait for things to get crazier lol The chapters will get longer as the fictional week goes by so, don't worry! XD**

**Disclaimer: I once owned a tv show, then I put it on my front pocket but I forgot and it went through a washing machine. Wait... that's what happened to my phone.**

**Have fuN!**

Monday- Fleeing Instincts.

Stupid sun…it was finally Monday again and let's say that I was more than willing to skip classes. Carly would probably call me and break into my house if I did. I'd also look like a wuss, so I wore my best i-don't-care face, the first t-shirt I could grab, a random pair of jeans and was ready to go.

I never checked my watch, not that I have one but…so to speak. When I got to school I realized it was early. Not even Freddork was there, or he was hiding; which he'd normally do if I haven't molested his face last Friday and run away. _Walked_ away…

Having nothing to do I went to the restroom, I had to make sure my face looked Sam-like (rough and powerful) and unaffected by the previous events. Then I realized what brilliant t-shirt I had "picked".

_Church Pants_, it said.

The only t-shirt that could make everything worse…

Stupid Carly and stupid day she decided it was tremendously funny that Freddie has church pants.

Then, I lost it. I'd usually like to slap Gibby or Freddie on moments like that but, for obvious reasons (Gibby hadn't arrived, I didn't wanna see Freddie ever again), I couldn't.

The bathroom stalls were perfect targets… I kicked their doors. Hard.

I may have screamed angrily as well, I'm not sure once something else caught my attention. Or even better, I caught her attention.

Suddenly, a girl leaves the last stall frightened. Sarah, head of the student's union.

Life is wonderful for those who aren't me.

"SAM?" she said half shocked, half frightened.

"Hey…Sarah." I said slowly as she looked at me, probably wondering why I had just attacked the stalls. "This bathroom suck."

Why,oh why couldn't I just run away at that moment? Why did I need to give her some sort of explanation?

"I know. We keep asking Principal Franklin for more money but he says we have to take it from our fund. I mean, we don't have enough money. One of the toilets in the boy's bathroom spills water when they flush, do you know how much it costs to-"

Normally, I'd just tell her the truth, I didn't give a chiz about our bathrooms, but I had nothing else to do, I still wanted to rip that t-shirt off, kill Benson and eat something so I just nodded until she was finished.

I somehow got out of Sarah's cage. As I walked rolling my eyes and sighing in annoyance I failed to realize the school was already full of people.

"Sam?" I heard someone calling. At least it was a feminine voice…

"Hey, Carls." I answered wondering if she somehow knew what happened and when the -Why haven't you told me that you were in love with Freddie? I thought I was your best friend- lecture was going to commence.

"Hey." she said softly, _way too softly _and lowered her eyes to my T-Shirt. _Stupid t-shirt._

She blinked twice confusedly. She knew it. She totally knew it.

Men, I hate Freddie. Couldn't the boy just shut that mouth once in his life?

"So, how are you doing?" she continued.

Nice, Carly, just smooth. Never in our entire friendship had we greeted each other by saying:"how are you?", "how are you doing?" nor "What's new?" simply because they are the lamest greetings one could pronounce. That girl should just freak out already.

"Awful. I hate Mondays." I said before running- _walking-_to my first class, whichever it was.

I remember Carly calling after me, but I can always say I didn't hear anything.

-/-/-/-/

Turned out my first class was with Carly. Haha, of course.

"Why did you just ran awa-"

"I didn't run!" I shouted and her eyes widened, " I was just tired of standing."

"So you decided to go to class." she was setting a trap. Probably going to say I'd rather sit on the floor than inside a classroom.

"I won't pay any attention to it, anyway."

It just dawned on me that, from that moment on, the classrooms would be the safest places for me to be. My best friends being absolute prissy nerds wouldn't start talking to me, something that wouldn't happen in any other place on this universe, believe me.

Great, this is ALL Freddie's fault.

-/-/-/

It was lunch time, it would be my favorite part of day hadn't my friends been after me to talk about something I honestly didn't wanna talk about while having lunch, or ever.

Anyway, I walked into the cafeteria and there it was: the typical dilemma all ordinary _dumb _teenage girls had at least once on their _pathetic_ lives. Where to sit?

Since when has my life become a frigging chick flick? Without the "she doesn't know he loves her" part.

I looked at Carly, sitting alone and looking anxiously at me, she'd definitely wanna talk about it.

Then, Freddie walked into the cafeteria.

Time stopped, yeah –just like in every movie when the guy and the girl first meet after the "first" kiss or whatever- and I had those…those…_feelings _all over again. We just stood there looking at each other like two idiots for…I don't know how long. That was until his eyes focused on something else, my t-shirt. _Stupid, stupid t-shirt._

I woke up from the trance, and then fear washed over.

Wonderful. We've been pushing each other's buttons for 5 years and he was never able to win our fights and make me weak, obviously. The only moment when he was not trying to, is the same that made me break twice in three days (counting Saturday and Friday night as one time all together). I handed myself to the enemy, just like that.

Carly looked at him, then at me. He looked at her, then at me again and headed my direction.

I looked around searching for an escape; I saw the lunch line and went for it. If I grabbed the food quickly and ran-yes, ran- to the girl's bathroom, there was no way Frednub would enter there. What? I've never had a problem with eating in bathrooms. Or any other place.

I started grabbing the food madly and Freddie got in line after me.

"We gotta talk, Sam." he said nervously low.

"About? " I poker-faced him as I grabbed tons of tater tots.

"ABOUT ?" He was starting to freak out, I started to realize that maybe it wasn't a good idea to piss him off and make him shout what we should talk about.

Someone saved me, though.

"Sam?"

Sarah was also next to me in line.

"Oh…hey…Sarah." I said slowly as everyone kept walking.

"I've been thinking that since this morning-"

"Sam, we really need –"

"You're interrupting Sarah, Frednub! Didn't your mother teach you anything? " I spat at him

I turned to her again and she was sending him a death glare.

"She interrupted me!" he protested in the most Freddish way.

"You were sayin'?" I ignored him and silently thanked we were almost finishing picking our food.

"I was thinking that maybe you could help me with the restroom situation."

I wanted to scoff so badly. But the girl was helping me with my own situation so I muffled it with a cough.

"ME ?" then I shouted.

I had a feeling Freddie was laughing but I didn't turn to check it out.

"Yeah." she answered a bit taken aback," I mean, you host iCarly and a lot of people watch it. You can make them think about the problem."

"I…hum..I- "We had stopped walking because we were already out of the lunch line. I had to get out of there soon. I spotted the cafeteria doors then looked at her hopeful expression, " I'll…think about it. " I said slowly and went out of the cafeteria not knowing what her answer was and what Freddie and Carly were going to do.

-/-/-/-/-

I had a peaceful lunch - still had to throw some people off the bathroom but still…much better than Carly and/or Freddie blabbing about my sanity loss. Then, I headed to my next class fearlessly, which was something, giving that those said best friends would be in it.

I sat on the front row, yeah, ME. Only because I knew it was the best place to avoid any kind of conversation.

Freddie and Carly arrived right after me. They eyed me for a moment and sat on the front row as well, on my left.

For the first time in my life, I wished the teacher would start talking already.

Benson started opening his mouth but I turned my face and started looking to my right, hoping he wouldn't have the nerve to call me in front of Ms. Briggs.

I stood in that position for awhile until I realized that the guy on my left thought I was staring at him. Sure, he was crazily hot: buff, tanned, perfectly white teeth… I'd definitely care about his existence if I still cared about guys like him.

He didn't know that, though. So, he winked at me; with a creepy smile, by the way.

While I had the most hideous grimace on my face, wondering if I was just absently staring a hot-body psycho, the awful person we call a teacher decided to talk.

", I'm sure you and your boyfriend can talk later."

Me and my boyfriend ? Talking?

"But in my class I expect full attention."

"But I-" I was explaining myself again. TWICE in one day.

"Detention tomorrow. You too." She pointed at the creepingly handsome guy.

"I wasn't talking!" I screamed. I definitely didn't need to spend more time in school, where people could find me easily. Specially Benson, I'm sure he had AV club or whatever nubs do in school after classes.

" And I still don't like you! Does it mean I can stop looking at your face?" she answered like that and I felt like punching her and the entire world around me, specially the hot guy. No, specially-

" This is all YOUR fault! " I spat at Freddie.

"MY FAULT ?" he pointed at himself like a dork.

"Silence!"

-/-/-/-/-

The rest of the day was pretty normal. I avoided Carly and Freddie successfully and went back home.

That's where I'm now; just lying in my bed, thanking that this day is over. Fleeing my friends this week will get easier, I know it. The only problem will be iCarly… but I'll worry about it later.

**That's it! So…did you like it? Totally hate it? Let me know! Just no flames, please. **

**BTW: Do you have an idea of something totally crazy that could happen during this week? Let me know! Maybe it can fit my ideas of what will happen in the fic!**

**PS: if you see any grammar, punctuation, spelling error that's really annoying you, let me know. I'll fix it :D (There will probably be errors once I'm writing this as fast as I can because I wanna finish before iLMM…)**

**God bless ya!**


	3. All for Fighting

**Hello my dear readers! I hope you're having a good time :D That's why I'm here.**

**Time for another chapter! I like this one, I hope you do too.**

**Special thanks for my reviewers- you make me happier than you can imagine.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own iCarly. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching.**

**PS: There'll be some random names in the middle of the chapter and some confusing...happenings... don't worry, it will all be explained later :D**

**Have fuN!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Tuesday- All for Fighting

Freddie called me today, and texted me. I really can't figure out why since it's obvious I wouldn't answer him. I didn't answer him before- unless any food was involved- why would I start now?

Carly texted me too. She simply asked me what was going on, as if she didn't already know. I answered her, though, saying I was fine as if I didn't know she knows.

I have this weird feeling that today is gonna be worse than yesterday. So I have a plan, more like a two-step program.

Step 1- arrive late (there's no need to stay in school longer than required)

Step 2- bring my own food so I can avoid cafeteria drama

-/-/-/-/

Step 1 was a success.

But then again I only had one class with Carly and another with Freddie, nothing I couldn't take.

At lunch I realized I could have picked a better place to eat. How would I know some people stay on the basketball court during lunch hours? Because they actually wanna play.

The problem isn't exactly the idiots that are playing; the problem is that I'm in the bleachers, where some girls keep fanning themselves while giggling at the no-brains on the court.

Fine, maybe I shouldn't be angry at the dudes. I just really hate giggles. And people fanning themselves when the weather is not hot. Are we in the '50s or something?

Anyway, one of the players turned his head to wink at the girls but ended up hitting his head on other player's sweaty chest.

I burst out laughing, because he totally deserved it.

One of the girls – the brunette skunk bag- looked angrily at me and whispered something that made her friends laugh and stare at me.

"Whatcha looking at? Want me to break your face? " I threatened the bimbos with the ham I was holding.

Suddenly, the guy who hit his head stopped playing and headed my way- what made me realize I've already met him before.

"What did you say to my girl?"

I guess "my boyfriend" already had a girlfriend. What only proves that he's a creep, giving that he winked at me yesterday.

I raised my eyebrows at him- he was obviously new at the school or else he'd know I'm perfectly capable of kicking his ass.

"Were you intimidating her?" He tried to be the one intimidating me. Haha.

"As a matter of fact, I was." I smirked at him as I took a bite of my carrot. Yeah, as if the week wasn't terrible enough my mom sent me only one ham, one fatcake and a billion stupid carrots.

Mr. What's- his- face narrowed his eyes at me. And that was an expression I could recognize anywhere.

"Are you actually thinking about hitting a girl?" I said.

I'd like to say that I, Sam Puckett, had never taken advantage of my gender to win any fight before. But, this time, I thought it was best for me not to break some important basketball player's arm. Since all I wanted to do was disappear.

That was until he said:

"You're no girl." Then scoffed and turned around.

I snapped.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I walked breathlessly to my locker.

Stupid day. Stupid week. Stupid Freddie.

I punched its door out of anger then opened it.

"Way to go, Sam!" Duke came out of nowhere raising his hand, probably thinking I'd high five it.

When he heard my cranky grunt he didn't run away like he should have. No, he patted me on the shoulder as if I was his "pal" and walked away smiling.

"Sam!" Carly was suddenly beside me, "What happened?" she had that wide-open eyes thingy going on and I honestly didn't know if I should wish it was because people already knew I had kicked that guy's ass or because I looked awful.

"Tackled some guy at the gym."

"You wha-"

"Sam, Sam!" my name was being screamed again by the one- who –should- not- be- named, "Are you alright?" he freaked out and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"I'm fine, Benson." I took a step away from him, "It's not like I haven't hit a dude before."

"It's Bryan freaking Peterson, Sam!" he looked like he was about to burst.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Bryan Peterson? You tackled Bryan Peterson?" it was Carly's time to freak out, "Wait, weren't you two flirting-"

"I don't know!" I threw my hands in the air, "I don't care." I shut my locker's door and decided I should skip classes and take a nap somewhere.

"His dad is an MMA fighter" Freddie explained, then groaned "And he's such a…he's such a-"

"All guys hate him 'cause he's so… strong, and handsome. "Carly daydreamed, "His teeth are so white" She added with a sigh.

"Well, what's left of his teeth." I added and Freddie chuckled.

I glanced at him, feeling that rush of…_emotions_ all over again.

Why am I so insanely stupid?

Anyway, we stood quiet just a second more than needed, remembering that … I had grabbed Freddie last Friday.

"I'm gonna take off." I mumbled before heading to the empty classroom on the second floor to take that nap.

-/-/-/-/-/

After an hour or so, the school speaker woke me up.

"_Samantha Puckett, please go to the Principal's Office. Samantha Puckett, please go to the Principal's Office" _said a voice that sounded a lot like Princial Franklin's.

I grunted and had a hunch it could have something to do with me, Bryan Peterson and some carrots…

As I headed to the Principal's Office, I realized that the school was way too quiet. When I got there, I found out why.

Half the school body was in the waiting room, there was actually a line of people waiting outside the waiting room. Even Carly was there.

She was looking at the ceiling, standing in line when I asked amusedly ,""What's going on?"

"Sam!" she looked at me and didn't answer my question," Principal Franklin is looking for you!"

"Well, apparently" I looked around, "Ted's looking for everybody."

"No. He wants to see you now." She told me.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly, wondering why I would go first.

I walked across the waiting room and burst Ted's office door open."I'm here, Ted."

"Principal Franklin" he corrected me and showed me a chair. I didn't sit down, though. I noticed something.

There, in the Principal's Office with me, were Bryan Peterson and no one other than Fredward Benson.

Actually, a messy-haired, scratch-filled, beaten up Freddie Benson and a Bryan Peterson with all the injuries I've caused plus a black eye that was not my fault.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, still standing.

"They are here because they entered a fight after lunch. The same fight the students are referring to as Vendetta Fest." Ted answered, trying to keep his cool.

Have you ever had the feeling that the best things happen when you're not around?

"But I wasn't on that fight!" I defended myself, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I know, Sam. Sit down, please."

I did as he said and crossed my arms "So? Why am I here?"

"I was asking Freddie and Bryan why they were hitting each other-"

"What?" I yelled

"And" he ignored me," the answer was you."

"WHAT?" I looked at Bryan then at Freddie, none of them said anything.

"Apparently, it had something to do with you and Bryan fighting in the gym. Is it true?"

"Of course is true! She even hit my nose with a carrot!" Bryan suddenly screamed

" I obviously couldn't waste my fatcake!"

"Bryan, let Sam speak, please." He took a deep breath and looked at me, "why were you two fighting?"

It was terrible enough that I grappled a guy just because he said I wasn't girl. Imagine saying that out loud…ahh no Sir, I had my share of weak, girly girl moments this week already.

I crossed my arms, " We fought because …because….because I can't stand his face, that's why!" but then,Ted and Bryan started complaining together.

"Sam, I've got over 50 students to-"

"It's not my fault if she's on PM-"

"He upset her, that's why! " Freddie spat, felling annoyed.

"Look, Benson, I wasn't ups-" I turned angrily at him.

"What? What's the big deal with -"

"Calm down!" Principal Franklin shouted. "Fine, two days of detention starting today."

We all got up.

"Sam and Bryan." He called as we were walking out of the door, "don't forget that you two have one more day of detention, according to Ms. Briggs"

"How could I forget?" Bryan added sarcastically. And for the first time, we agreed.

I suddenly felt the extreme need to rush out of there and never see him or Freddie- specially Freddie- ever again.

So I rushed out of there.

Too bad I only realized the nub was running after me when he pushed me inside the janitor's closet, locked its door and put the key in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I yelled and shoved him harshly.

"Cut it out, Sam!" He whined. "We need to talk and you know it. And we are going to talk even if you hit me all the way through it."

I guess he was pretty mad. Not that I was ever scared of Freddie Benson –except when I grabbed him last week and yesterday at lunch…

"Hey, how did you get the keys I wante-"

"SAM!"

"Fine." I exhaled in annoyance and waited for him to start.

"So..?" He said

"So, what?", I played the dumb card, he should have seen this coming… It's like this boy doesn't know me at all.

"Why did you kiss me? " He lost his self-control, like we both knew he would.

"Because I felt like it! " I said as if it was obvious. He knows the real reason, though. And he knows I know. But there was no way I'll say that to the nub, not if he's going to reject me.

I was getting all emotional. AGAIN. But, no,no,no… I wouldn't let it be Saturday all over again.

He kept looking at me with shock and disbelief.

"What? You kissed me before! " I said.

"Because we agreed to!"

"So?"

"Sam, come on. Stop playing." He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye intensely.

I hate when he does that. Hate it. I definitely needed to get out of that locker.

I turned around and started thrusting the door. I didn't care if it was locked, I'd get it open.

"Sam…Sam…stop it, SAM!" he tried to stop me"SAM!" I didn't answered "You're one of my best friends! Do you really expect me not to talk to you anymore?" he played dirty.

I stopped and stared at that door for a few seconds before turning around.

He looked …sad. Seriously sad. And I truly hate myself for ever letting his emotions affect mine.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? " I finally gave in.

Silence fell upon us, because he knew exactly what I was talking about.

The computer said I was in love; when he gave me advice, saying -in cornier words- I should "go for it" I kissed him and he was the only guy I kissed that night. No nub genius was needed to figure that all out.

"But…how?" He threw his arms to his side dramatically.

I sighed,"Well, how come I'm one of your best friends? "I asked back.

I hated him before and was in love with him. He used to hate me too; still, we were best friends. This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. Whatever our reasons were… it didn't really matter. Talking about them wouldn't change the facts.

He knew that.

"We can, you know, give it a try." He suddenly said.

"Ah..no,no,no." I shook my index finger, annoyed, "Mama doesn't need pity dates."

"But Sam-"

"Do you like me?" The question left my lips without my consent.

"I…I..-"he was caught off guard.

"It's a simple question, Benson. Four words. Do. You. Like. Me?"

" I don't know Sam!" He said desperately

I was at least satisfied he didn't postpone it with the classic: "of course I like you, you're my friend!" bit.

"Yes, you do. You're only doing this 'cause you have to be 'the good guy' all the time." I complained, "Why did you hit Bryan anyway?"I blurted randomly.

"Sam I really don't-"

"Just forget it." I said regretfully and resumed pushing the door until I actually broke it down.

When I run away, the last thing I saw was his startled expression.

-/-/-/-/-

So I started walking around school not really knowing where to go, trying to find out if there was a way I could kill myself at that very moment, because my life sucked(still suck right now) and it was all my fault.

I admit that some sick, twisted, very small part of me was delaying this conversation, because it was hoping the nub would admit he somehow liked me too. That was the only part that wasn't crushed after last Friday, but it was definitely crushed after that conversation.

"Sam?"

Carly found me.

"Where are you going?" she asked, grabbing my arm. "Are you… crying?"

"WHAT?" I screamed, bringing my hands to my face. Great, last week I was the strong, indestructible Sam Puckett. This week I'm Taylor Swift and crying over a boy.

"Why are you crying?" Carly sounded worried.

"No reason." I sensed my best friend would choose this moment to make me tell her something she already knew. But that was the last moment I'd choose to do that. "What are you doing here?" I diverted her attention.

" I saw you and Freddie running out of Principal Franklin's office so I wanted to check up on you two!" she panicked.

Okay, I tried to divert her attention. In reality, I not only brought up the subject, but I also made it sing and dance in front of us so we would never forget about it again.

"We're fine!" I answered impatiently, trying to hide my own misery.

"Yeah, that's why you were crying!" she shouted, probably mad/concerned about me. She sighed and started walking in circles "This gotta stop.", she suddenly said.

"What has to stop?" I asked confusedly.

"THIS." She said angrily, still walking frenetically." You-" she pointed at me," avoiding me, pretending you're okay. When the truth is-"

"Carly-"

"When the truth is" she ignored me," you kissed Freddie!" her voice got high pitched "And you've been avoiding him all week because you're hurt and scared an-"

"I'M FINE!" I shouted, hoping she'd stop talking for one second," I don't know what the nub has told you bu-"

"Freddie didn't tell me anything! I mean, of course he didn't. You two promised me you wouldn't keep any secrets but you-"

"Then how did you-" I ignored her complaints.

"I SAW IT! Okay? And I'm glad I did because I would never know that you're in love with Freddie!" she screamed in a desperate/shocked/hurt way.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THE NUB!" I screamed back

"BUT THE APP SAID-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE STUPID-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS-"

"BECAUSE I LIKE HIM, OKAY?" I yelled and time stopped. Even the drinking fountains seemed speechless.

We both stood in an awkward silence. She looked at me with apprehension and I decided to look at the floor

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

I took a deep breath and looked up again, "Because I wasn't going to do anything about it."

"Why?"

"Come on,Carls. You know why." I chuckled sarcastically, "It makes no sense."

" It…kinda….does" she said hesitantly" I mean, sometimes… it's like you two are in your own world , you know?"

"You're just saying that to make things better." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not, Sam." She sighed, "But you need to talk to Freddie anyway. You know that."

I laughed bitterly, "Yeah… already did that."

"Really?" she was freaking out again, more excitedly this time," What happened?"

" He doesn't like me, Carly. What do you think would happen?" I faced her jadedly.

She gave me a sympathetic look,"But-"

"Listen, I just wanna sleep somewhere, Carls. I don't really feel like talking about this right now."

I guess I looked even more terrible than before because she simply nodded, not over meddling like she always would.

"Okay. Don't forget we have rehearsal today.

I had totally forgot about that." I have detention today and tomorrow…and Thursday."

She sighed "We can rehearse later. We all have detention, remember?", I had also forgot that she was also going to see Principal Franklin , "Just try not to get another one on Friday. We have iCarly."

"I know,Carls." I chuckled, even if I believed that, with my luck, iCarly would be the last thing on my mind by the end of the week.

-/-/-/-/-/

It was detention time.

As I approached classroom, there were shouts, whispers and laughs everywhere. I opened the door just to find it very crowded. Seriously, everyone was there.

I sat down and looked around .There were football players arm wrestling, while the wrestlers were talking out loud angrily to a few nerds sat on the last row. Bryan Peterson was sending them death glares along with a couple of him friends and five guys from the swimming team. Three cheerleaders were flirting with a random guy. Freddie, Brad and Gibby were also there. Carly's detention was only on Wednesday, so she wasn't there.

"Hey, you!" I called the guy who was sitting beside me.

"Yes?" he asked happily, for some random reason.

"What happened after lunch ?" I pointed at that crowd inside the classroom, hoping he'd understand what I was asking.

"SILENCE!" Ms Briggs suddenly arrived. When everyone got quiet she looked around the class, then at a list on her hands."Well, I guess everyone is here." She said with disdain," You have to stay here for one hour. I'll be in the teacher's lounge, don't call me." She grinned wickedly and walked away. I just hate that woman.

" When I finished lunch-" the guy started answering right after she left," there were about ten guys fighting. Joey Reed was in the middle, screaming at Chris Baker until they started punching each other. Their teams entered the fight and so did their friends. Their girlfriends screamed asking them to stop but then they started fighting each other-" he laughed " Then, it was like a huge food fight...but without food." He smirked." I hit Chris right in the nose." That explained the good humor.

Summing up, for some reason the captains of the football and baseball teams entered that fight I was watching before- the same I still didn't know why started. Since everyone already knew they hated each other, it was all it took for them to start a huge fight between them and the rest of their teams… I still didn't know why everyone else joined in.

"Wait. What about Bryan Peterson?" I suddenly realized something.

"What do you mean?"

"He's here in detention too isn't he?" I said, not wanting to tell why I was really asking.

He looked over his shoulders at the second-bane of my existence and shrugged "All I know is he got beaten by a girl."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was actually easy to avoid Freddie during detention- he was avoiding me too- but Gibby and Brad had no idea of what was going on. They kept waving and calling me while I pretended I didn't care and fell asleep on my desk. I usually wouldn't care that much but Brad had fudge with him!

It's official, Freddie Benson had ruined my life.

Anyway, after all that work I got back to Carly's just to find the three of them sat-almost laid- on bean bags, being taken cared by Freddie's mom.

"YOU!" she shouted as I walked into iCarly's studio.

"What?" I spat already knowing she'd nag me about Freddie and his little fight.

"Sit down" she pointed at a red beanbag.

"Wh-"

"SIT DOWN !"

"Look, Craz-"

"Just sit down already Sam!" Carly screamed from the corner she was standing.

"Fine!" I flopped down on the bean bag. Crazy aka Mrs. Benson went my direction resolutely. She kneeled beside me and grabbed my left leg. "What are you doing?"

She narrowed her eyes at me " What does it look like I'm doing?" she sprayed some of my bruises with a stingy thing.

"Ahhh watch it!"

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked sarcastically, " You should have thought about that before getting in a fight with a boy! And making my boy get hurt bec-"

"MOM!" Freddie complained, still loose on the bean bag "It wasn't Sam's fault!"

"Wait. What Sam has to do with any of this?" Gibby suddenly said and everyone turned to look at him

"Hum… She hit Bryan Peterson." Brad stated.

"So?"

"Duke mocked him…." Carly completed as if it was obvious.

"Okay…" he nodded as if he understood, but we all know he didn't. I would actually mock him myself If I knew what had actually happened.

"What were you doing in the fight, Gib?" Freddie asked.

" I wasn't in the fight." He said as if it was obvious.

"Then why were you on detention?" I asked.

"And why you have all those scratched on your arm?" Carly wondered.

" I bumped into Mr Howard and we ended up falling into the bushes." He answered calmly.

"Oh…Gibby…"

I blinked twice before blurting "Anyway, WHAT HAPPENED TODAY?"

"As we were saying, Duke was mocking Bryan because you hit him so Bryan shoved him." Freddie explained.

"Which was incredibly stupid because Duke is on the wrestling team." Carly added. " And half of the wrestling team was there with him…So, half of the wrestling team started punching half of the Basketball team..." once Bryan was in the basketball team, "Suddenly, everyone was coming back from lunch, other athletes saw the fight and started taking sides… then it was just a... mess" She made a grimace " Everyone around them was getting punched and shoved, some of them punched and shoved back..."

"Then it was personal 'vendetta' time" Brad explained, "Everyone was there, everyone was being hit so people started fighting with everyone that pissed them."

" We were trying to get out of there, but Bryan Peterson bumped into us" Freddie explained, looking at Carly then at Brad.

"After he recognized us, he made fun of iCarly… and complained you had randomly attacked him because he said you weren't a girl" Carly completed, looking directly at me.

Wonderful, as if my reputation wasn't wrecked enough, Carly had to say that out loud.

"And.." Freddie looked at me and hold my gaze for the first time ever since we were on the janitor's locker ,"He railed on you so…" he looked down and started fiddling with his fingers " I punched him."

"He's friend was going to hit Freddie so I hit him." Brad said cheerfully.

"Then Bryan girlfriend went after ME!" Carly said outrageously." I mean, I wasn't doing anything!"

" She pulled Carly's hair, but Carly slapped her around with her books." Brad laughed then made a small pause, "Today was awesome."

" Today was not 'awesome' " Marissa aka Crazy imitated him," My son had turned into…. Into….her!" she pointed out at me, she had already finished spraying me.

"I'm still myself mom!" He whined " You just couldn't expect me to let that nasty-"

"Who wants fruit cubes?" Spencer entered happily" Hey, Sam and Freddie are in the same room!" he blurted out and we looked at him in shock, "wooOps"

"CARLY!" Freddie and I snapped at the same time, knowing the reason why Spencer would know we were avoiding each other.

"I had to talk to someone!" she shrieked.

"What's going on?" Gibby was more confused than ever, like Brad and Crazy.

"Nothing!" Carly joined me and Freddie as we yelled.

We got awfully quiet after that. Except for Freddie's mother, who wouldn't shut up about how we ruined her son.

-/-/-/-/-/

So here I am. Trying to sleep on Carly's couch after a terrible day, weird conversations, a hundred fights and the worse iCarly rehearsal so far- I actually thanked that Brad and Gibby were there or else Carly would had probably make me and Freddie repeat our _oh, so wonderful_ conversation.

Is it Friday, yet?

-/-/-/-/

**okay! I hope I fixed everything !**

**PHEW! Guys, you had no idea how hard it was to finish this chapter! I honestly don't know what took me so long; I thought I'd get this ready on Tuesday! **

**I'm physically tired right now LOL So… please review? Reviews make everything worthwhile XD (PS: If anything's wrong, just let me know!)**

**Special thanks to xxpurple and Priincess Starlight for helping me :D ( about the speech marks and the rehearsal XD)**

**PS: I actually love Taylor Swift! **

**God Bless You**


	4. Add Some Music to It

**Hey oh! Are you ready for another crazy Day? Hope so!**

**I'M SO SORRY it took me so long to update, my last couple weeks were rough!**

**PS: Did you watch iLMM? Was it AMAZING or what? **

**Disclaimer: Nah… I'm still only dreaming about owning something like iCarly**

Wednesday- Add Some Music to It

Waking up today was slightly more terrible than the beginning of the week. And here are the reasons why:

1)I was at Carly's, which meant I'd have to talk to her about "how I was doing" and/or have to stand her pity.

2) I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I mean, I'd already talked to Carly and Freddie about everything ,so I had nothing to run from… Meaning that if I started ignoring Freddie from that moment, it would mean I'd have to ignore Freddie just to ignore him; We'd no longer be best friends. And that would suck.

Oh yeah, how could I forget stupid number 3…

3) Freddie didn't like me. There was no more silly hope.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

School was kinda fun for a little while. Since yesterday mess, it had this huge after- feud air going on:

There was Bryan Peterson –aka the guy I punched- and his basketball team, along with the guys from the football… Not to mention their girlfriends and random people that like those jerks.

And there was Duke whatever his surname is, his wrestling team, along with the guys from the baseball team (they were always against the football team because of their brainless captains and their mutual hate…. ever since Joey Reed threw Chris Baker's scented modeling clay into a toilet and Chris fed Joey's goldfish pee-covered modeling Clay back in first grade, they were sworn enemies)

What was I talking about? Ohh yeah ….and the swimming team was also on Duke's side.

I was silently hoping they'd restore the chaos so I'd have a chance to punch somebody this time….

But that's not important. The thing is, Carly and I were talking by our locker when _he_ arrived.

"Hi" He said uncomfortably, looking at Carly and then staring at me.

As I was trying to decide if I should ignore, punch or walk away, he walked away. The nub!

Carly gave me a sympathetic/confused look but I couldn't say anything to her. All I could think was… The nub was avoiding me. ME! Who the fat-free Fladoodles did he think he was to avoid ME? I was the one in the awkward situation, not him!

"Sam?", Carly called waiting for me to stop my death glare, "SAM!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, feeling my face hot.

" Freddie just needs-"

"I don't care." I slammed my locker door I didn't even know I had opened," let's go to class."

I marched angrily and she followed me.

Unfortunately, our first class was also Freddork's first class so he soon came in and sat far away from me and our mutual best friend.

I sighed in anger. Didn't he know that it was only making everything worse? Not that I am a fragile girl that needs to be held and told everything will be fine in the end (cause everything will probably be terrible in the end). But he didn't need to run away! I didn't say I was going to break his face or anything…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At lunch I finally decided to have lunch with Carls again, just so to see if he'd try to avoid me

"Soo… are you really going to start hanging out with us again?", Carly asked while I was eating.

I looked at her, mouth filled and trying to act confused. She sent me a look as if saying she knew I knew what she was talking about. I swallowed then sighed.

I was going to answer but Freddie walked into the cafeteria, looked at us and got out of the cafeteria.

That nub was so dead. And how come Carly wasn't yapping about that already? She always loved making a big deal about the stupidest things.

"SAM!", she screamed pointing at the fish sticks smashed in my hands."What is going on?" she asked desperately, " I didn't want to say anything but you've been wearing that death glare all da-"

" Freddie irritates me, that' the problem!", I yelled, forgetting to pull myself together.

"Sam i-"

"Just forget it." I snapped and shoved those smashed fish sticks in my mouth.

"Fine." She mumbled, I was actually surprised she decided to let it go, "So I was thinking… we should put that coffee table bit on today."

I would have normally told her to talk to the nerd, not me, or to run after him and stop bugging me.

But I knew she was just trying to change the subject, which I very much appreciated, and that I shouldn't snap at her when it was not her fault that Freddie is stupid.

"Whatever." I muttered before taking a sip of my Peppy Cola.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, apart from half of the school wanting to kill the other half and Freddie stuttering and running away everytime we met.

When classes ended, me and Carly stayed because we both had detention.

While we were closing our lockers, waiting until it was detention time, a group of nerd-looking people passed us by grumbling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" , a little blond dude with big glasses- seriously, they were huge- complained.

"It's OUR room!", a brunette girl with a deep voice yelled.

"I mean, they're the AV club!" another girl commented as if the AV club was disgusting, which it is.

"Calm down, guys." Wendy said, she was also in the middle of that group.

"What's going on?", Carly asked her, meddling as always.

"The Av club got our room." Wendy explained, sighing.

"Why?" I asked in amusement.

"Their room burned down during the lock-in" I laughed at that," One of the projects exploded."

"How come no one heard of this?" I asked, still laughing.

"Is the Av club room!" the little blond answered, "No one cares!"

"Principal Franklin does." another brunette girl said angrily,"He gave them OUR room! "

"I'm sure he has a-" Carly started saying but was interrupted.

"I should just go in there and beat all those nerds up.", another guy suddenly said and actually gave me a brilliant idea.

"Calm down, guys!" Wendy complained again," I'll talk to Principal Franklin!"

"We talked to him this morning!" the first brunette girl yelled.

"Maybe…You should beat them up.", I spoke out.

"SAM!" Carly shrieked.

"It's their room, Carls!" I said, pretending to care about them, whichever club they were…

"YEAH!" some of them said.

"If I were you, those nerds would be crying and wishing they were never born in the first pla-"

"SAM!"  
>"YEAH!"<p>

"Fine, Wendy." The guy who wanted to beat them up said, "You can do talk to the Principal if you wanna, we're gonna get our room back." He said angrily and went away, probably heading to the choir room . Everyone else followed him, including Wendy.

"ARE YOU INSANE?", Carly freaked out.

"No, I'm a genius." , I smiled.

"Care to explain?", she asked anxiously.

"I found a way of beating Freddork without actually having to see his face." I smirked and Carly narrowed her eyes. " I got…whoever they were... to do that for me."

"They were the school choir, Sam." Carly said frustratingly, "You do remember that Freddie has detention today, right? He won't go to the Av club meeting."

Okay, I probably should have remembered that...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Detention was a mess, just like yesterday. Carly looked wide eyed at that crowded class as we sat down on our seats. She was still mad at me so she wasn't talking, she just glared at me, unlike Freddie who didn't look up at us as we walked in. He had a biology book in hands and he was nerdly reading it (or pretending to).

I walked his direction, just seeing his face was getting on my nerves.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

He lifted his head slowly, hopefully because he was scared, "What do you mean?"

"Dude, you've been avoiding us all day!" I yelled and some people stared.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied and started reading again.

I slapped the book out of his hands.

The dork sighed, " I just need some time alone, Sam. I thought you'd understand that! ", it was his time to yell," You avoided me for a week!"

"Four days!" I defended myself.

"Fine, whatever!" he waved his hands at me.

" We've talked already! What else do you want? Just stop being such a dork already so we can forget I ever-"

"What if this isn't about you, Sam? Huh? Have you thought about that?", He spat.

I felt my blood boiling. I honestly didn't know why I was so mad (it's not like he haven't done worse things), all I knew was that I had to stay away or I'd end up banging his head on the window that was beside us.

"FINE!" I shouted and went back to my seat.

"GREAT!" he shouted back and picked his book up.

Yeah, great, things were bad when I had to choose between our friendship and my pride. Turns out I didn't have to worry; the nub had already made a choice all by himself.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fine, I admit that maybe… just maybe the mess was my fault this time. But how would I know those singing nerds were strong? How would I know the regular nerds would run all around school screaming and that even people in detention would hear them?

And it's not my fault Wendy got shoved by one of the nerds, fell down the stairs and broke her right leg,

It's definitely not my fault that Principal Franklin saw that and suspended the AV club nerd. No one could ever blame me if he also suspended half the school choir because he found out what they've done. Come on! They'd be out of school for only one day…

But, no… Carly had to go and make me feel guilty. Because, according to her, " I made them fight", "I got them suspended"," I started a fight between the only students who weren't on a fight yesterday"…

So the Av club and the school choir are fighting, it's not like anyone cares… I wish someone would tell her that.

Their fighting even made us get out of detention earlier! She should have thanked me.

She didn't.

But at least she let me sleep over. She probably knows I need her.

She still haven't tried to force Freddie to hang with us-like she normally would- so that's how I know she already talked to Freddie and that whatever his reasons are to stop talking to me(when it should be the other way around) they won't make me feel any less-miserable.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**That's it! It's short, I know! I'm so sorry again. I know this chap feels like a filler but it isn't… It was going to be much more Seddie filled but I decided I should do something before my original idea *evil laughs***

**Anyway, just stay tuned! Next chap WILL be seddie filled :D**

**Don't worry about the secondary characters… they'll show up again…**

**Review, Please? Please? For me?**


	5. Stalls against the Coffee Table

,

**Hello, my dears!**

**I Just wanna thank you all for the reviews! They just make my day :D**

**So, here it comes!**

**Have Fun!**

**PS: Have anyone noticed how much I use the word "STUPID" LOL I can't get rid of it! I honestly don't find a synonym as satisfying… any suggestions? XD**

**PS2: So… Priincess Starlight** **gave me some ideas a few weeks ago and I thought I wouldn't be able to write them 'cause this story happens in only one week; but, I got an inspiration! So this chapter was based on one of her suggestions, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own iCarly. If I did, Neil Patrick Harris would appear out of nowhere and play Sam's father LOL (idk why but I think it would be fun!)**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Thursday- Stalls against the Coffee Table

Remember Shane? I thought those were the hard times…HAHA Those times when Freddie was just the nub who'd help me get a guy just so Carly would stay single.

Those were the good times, I tell you. Good times.

Now, I still see Shane everyday and I feel nothing. The worst part is… things haven't changed. I still think the dude is insanely hot and smart just like I did two years ago. But that feels like nothing next to what I feel when…when…

It doesn't matter. I don't know why on earth am I thinking about that…breathlessly…and with my stupid heart drumming-

Dork.

Urgh, I hate him, I hate him so much.

I know EXACTLY why I'm thinking about that. And-surprise, surprise- it is HIS entire fault.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me and Carls got to school kind of late that day. We were both pretty tired… me obviously because of the nerd and this stupid week, Carly because of iCarly. She said we had to come up with new ideas, answer some e-mails… but, seriously, I wasn't on the mood so she did all the work by herself (the dork didn't even show up to ask if we-she- needed help).

Gah I hate this week. It is so flippin' creepy! Why can't it just end already? Stupid, stupid 7 days.

Let's just say that today's least odd moment was after lunch when I was getting to my locker after a small pause to answer my bladder's call and Carly was talking to the nerd. I knew that because I could hear their voices, I wasn't in their sight though. I stood beside the bathroom door where I could eavesdrop on them properly without being discovered.

"But Fred-"her voice sounded drained

"No, Carly!" he freaked out, as always, "I told you, I can't right now."

"I just don't understand why this has to be so difficult! I mean, we have iCarly on Friday and-"

"I'll be there! Did you really think I'd leave you guys? "He sighed, "I'm sorry, okay. But I have to do this."

"But why?" she complained, "This is all so stupid!"

"I know! But I don't know what else I should do!" I heard him banging his head on a locker.

"I know what you should do!" she screamed as if it was obvious, "You just go to her and-"

"NO! We've talked about this, Carly" he said seriously

While I was trying to understand what was going on, Gibby saw me and started waking my way. I widened my eyes and motioned for him to walk away or I'd rip his head off. He stopped in his tracks and looked puzzled at me, making people stare at us. ARGH if it wasn't for Frednub, that shirtless potato would be the death of me- no, not in a dreamy way.

I mutely snorted and tried to mouth "GO AWAY GIBBY".

"WHAT?", Gibby shouted and I slapped my hand on my forehead…

Not wanting to find out if someone noticed me I just walked forward, grabbed Gibby's arm and pulled him with me as I kept walking.

"I'm dead, right?" he commented.

"Shut up, Gibby."

"Okay."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I realized that it'd be more practical if instead of killing him, I forced him to take off his shirt, throw it on our history teacher's face and start running.

So there I was in my History class, singing and dancing with my earbuds in my ear while Mr Howard was running after Gibby…

" _If you get up and danceee…cause we won't have another chanceee…just throw yourself on the dance floor….or you won't dance anymore….Boy, move your feet-"_

The chorus was coming up when someone rudely snatched the earbuds from my ear.

"DUDE!" I screamed, turned around to face whoever I was going to knock out.

Turns out it was Sarah, head of the student's union. Again. She didn't look very pleased this time, though.

"How much did Jamie pay you?"

Yeah, I didn't know what she was talking about either.

"What's wrong with you?" was the only thing I could say; I was in fact so shocked I even forgot I should be making her regret ever being born.

"Ten reasons why your coffee table is better than a dog? Does that ring any bells?" she said obnoxiously.

Men, that girl was annoying.

"No…not really." I lied, that was from iCarly.

I know I should have just punched her around but curiosity was definitely taking me over.

"So you're saying that it is just a coincidence that you posted that video on iCarly last night and Jamie's slogan is 'Thank the coffee tables'?"

"I don't even know who this guy is!"

"Everyone knows he's running against me for student's union presidency!"

"Nobody cares about the stupid student's union!" I yelled, she was getting on my nerves, my curiosity was over and I didn't care if that Jamie dude was running against her for The United States president, I wanted to sing along with the freaking chorus of that ridiculous song that was now stuck in my head.

"Miss Puckett, Miss Steed, sit down." Mr Howard was in the classroom already. He looked sweaty. Gibby can be pretty fast, I guess.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You can tell dear Jamie that I'll beat him anyway" Sarah said as soon as our class was over and then she walked away.

I was about to finally show her my double-fist dance when I realized I couldn't get detention again… iCarly was more important than that and I could always beat her up next week.

I had to get to Chemistry lab, anyway.

I sat beside Carly- we had that class together- she had just smiled at me when someone came running into the class.

Yeap…guess who else had that class with us.

"Okay… what is going on?" _he_ said hysterically.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked and I ignored the nub.

"Why Sam promised she'd help Sarah-"

"WHAT?" I screamed and Carly eyed me.

"Sarah? Sam doesn't even talk to Sarah." Carly explained but Freddie only crossed his arms and looked annoyingly at me as if saying "didn't seem like it since you were talking to her on Tuesday when you were trying to avoid me during lunch".

What? We're good at non verbal communication! That might actually be one of the reasons why I lo..li..don't mind being around him, did you notice how much effort we make just to talk? It's exhausting sometimes! Especially in summer…you get all sweaty and disgusting.

I groaned "I only… I…. I didn't know she was insane!" I yelled and Freddie looked back at Carly, just waiting for her to freak out.

"SAM!" I shrugged and she looked at Freddie, "What happened anyway?"

"Well, two girls just grabbed my arms and started pushing me around. One accusing me of helping Sam to deceive Sarah, the other thanking me for helping Jamie."

" I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO-"

"Jamie?" Carly interrupted me.

"Jamie and the coffee table theory?" Freddie said as if it was obvious and Carly made an "O" with her mouth. How come I'm the only one who didn't know about that?

" And I posted that video yesterday…about you walking a coffee table, Sam making a coffee table sit ,Spencer cleaning its poop and Gibby cuddling with a coffee table on the couch." Carly rambled and Freddie nodded.

"WHO IS THIS JAMIE DUDE AND WHY IS HE OBSESSED WITH USELESS PIECES OF WOOD?"

Freddie sighed, "Jamie wants to take Sarah's spot as Student's Union President-"

"I know that!" I complained and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then why would you-"

"Guys!" Carly yelled, "Be nice!" She took a deep breath then looked at me, "You know Jamie since 5th grade,Sam! We have math together…"

"Oh…the dude with the small head? That wears hats-"

"during gym class, yeah."

"Anyway, as I was saying-" the nub complained," Jamie wants to take Sarah's spot as Student's Union President. Sarah is running for a reelection claiming that she'll make Principal Franklin refurbish all our restrooms and classrooms-"

"Refurbish…" me and Carly said, sniggering.

Freddie glared at us and kept explaining, "Jamie says that he'll extend our break and lunch times, without asking Principal Franklin, by buying new coffee tables for the teacher's lounge."

Before I could ask, Carly said "For each table, there are three coffee cups, two tea cups and one snack tray or two coffee cups, one snack tray and three empty spaces to rest teacher's feet. Which means, if there are more coffee tables, there are more… cups and food and…places for teachers to waste their time and get late for classes…"

"More time for us to be without teachers…" Freddie continued.

"Here, I've got a flyer." Carly said, searching for something in her bag then handing me a piece of paper.

"Why would people think I'd help this loser?" I asked angrily, not reading the flyer, of course.

"He's a genius!" Freddie defended him, Carly only shrugged.

We heard some yelling on the hallway and then Mr Ash got into the class. Also sweaty.

"If any of you kids wants to fight today, feel free to go outside. I'm not stopping another fight today." He whimpered. "Just…" he took a deep breath," pick a partner and let's start this class."

"Not Miss Shay, Miss Puckett."

"Why?" We both asked.

"Because the three of us know Carly will do all the work and won't complain about it." I grunted, " You can work with Freddie."

"WHAT?" I screamed and Freddie widened his eyes. You see, that's the kind of moment that makes us remember we should be either killing or avoiding each other. "How's that any better? I can beat the nub an-"

"Well, not in my class!" he explained impatiently, like he could actually stop me from beating anyone.

What's up with people not being scared of me anymore? Bryan, Sarah, teachers, Freddie…

Freddie, that's all his fault, I just know it. He and all these…_girly_ feelings I have. People can smell them miles away and think I'll get weak and soft… I hate this.

"Fine, then I'll go home." I said, picking my bag up.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then sit with Mr Grant."

"Sure, whoever Mr Grant is." I waved my hands and he pointed at Mr Grant .

Turns out I knew him already , yes, the one and only…Shane. And he had a black eye.

Nope, he still didn't talk to me or Carly. Yeap, things were still very awkward between us. Not as awkward as they are between Freddie and me, though.

I sat down beside Shane and he looked at me as if I had pushed him down an elevator shaft.

"Hey. " I said casually.

"Hum…hey." He said while Freddie was pairing up with Carly, both sitting in front of us.

"What happened to your eye?" I tried to cover the awkwardness… and maybe I just wanted to know.

"ahhh…" he looked down at his hands," Wendy got mad at me yesterday, because the AV was using the choir room."

We stood in silence after that. Only Looking at each other once in awhile.

You know how that's the part where Shane should have realized how hot and awesome I've become over the years, ask me out, make Freddie jealous and stuff? Yeah…that never happened. Sorry to disappoint you.

But, something else did happen.

As I was getting near to grab the sodium hydroxide-Yes, add that to the list of reasons why this week sucks: me actually paying attention to classes. Like I don't have anything better to do! But no, I can't talk or text Carly, I can't mock the nub, my mind keeps making me think of him so I have to pay attention to something else! Stupid sodium hydosomething.

As I was saying, Mr Ash asked us to pick the sodium i-don't-care with him 'cause it was dangerous yadayadayada...

There was a line to get it and right before me a random boy and Benji started arguing. It was all roses scented until they started pushing each other, pushing me in the process.

I hit something behind me but didn't turn to see what it was. I only pushed random guy who was fighting Benji back. He turned around, saw it was me and said he was sorry. Whoever he was, I'm glad _someone_ is afraid of me.

"Sam!" I heard someone complain from behind. I turned to see I had jostled Freddie after being shoved by that other guy. He had sodium things all over his shirt.

"Ops…didn't see you there." I laughed a bit. Why? I still don't know. I should have known nothing good could come out of that.

"Didn't see me here? This" he pointed at the stuff on his shirt, "could have left me blind! If I wasn't wearing safety goggles I-"

"But you are! Now move on." I said slowly.

Maybe I do know why I was acting like that. I got needs! It'd been two weeks since me and Freddacation hadn't got into a fight and it was driving me crazy.

"Move on? You can't just nearly bl-"

"Miss Puckett, Mr Benson, is that a fight I'm hearing?"

Yeah two dudes were pushing each other and nearly smashed my brains but he didn't see anything. When I start a little argument, he hears us. And why can't he decide already if he wants to call us by our last or first names? It's so freaking irritating!

"_nearly_, Fredawina. You said the right word, _nearly." _I replied, ignoring our teacher.

"Fine." He said angrily-also ignoring Mr Ash - then threw the rest of the blind-maker on me!(Not in my eyes if you're worried.)

"MR BENSON!"

"I actually like this shirt!" I screamed and he smirked. I rip his right sleeve off his shirt and the smirk was gone. That nub…

"That's it! You two, OUT!"Mr Ash yelled and before I could say anything he changed his mind, "Actually," he smiled evilly, " I need a break. You two stay and clean the class. The rest of you are all dismissed." He turned around and everyone else cheered.

"You can't do that." Freddie cried.

"You can always go and tell Principal Franklin. Don't forget to explain why this started." He retorted. If we did tell Ted we were throwing chemical stuff all around the lab…he wouldn't be pleased.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

We stood on silence for minutes… just cleaning the lab. Argh, it was a mess.

"Why would you do that?" Freddie finally said. I knew this was coming, I was just avoiding it.

"I didn't do anything!" I complained as I was throwing a chemistry book someone forgot on Mr. Ash's desk. " I was pushed! Everything would be fine if had just stop whining."

"Sodium hydroxide is dangerous!" He explained, mopping the floor, "You should put the goggles on your eyes."

"You should stop telling me what to do." I complained, cleaning a table. It was hideous enough to wear them on my head.

Freddie groaned and dropped his mop on the floor. "How can someone be so…so frustrating?" he yelled, getting near me.

"I don't know,Freddork, ask your mirror." I spat, throwing the cloth I was using on the floor.

He started pointing at me and getting all red trying to find a comeback, just like old times; even older than last week. Today was pretty nostalgic, I guess.

"Fine! Be blind for all I care!" He finally said something then placed the goggles-that were on his eyes- on his head.

"GREAT! I will!" I screamed, we were face to face at this point.

He made a grimace "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Your face doesn't make any sense!" I cried, pointing my finger at him.

"Yours is not any better!"

"Then why don't you get out of it!" I jabbed my finger in his chest.

He suddenly grabbed my hand that was poking him and we froze up. Our eyes widened but he wouldn't let go of my hand, I wouldn't move either.

Before I could even think, Freddie was kissing me. Freddie. Kissing. ME. Not the other way round, not because I told him to lean. For his own free will, he planted one on me.

I know I should have done something, _anything,_ but when his lips crashed on mine…there went my mind.

The hand that was once poking him was on his neck, his arms were on my waist as we tried to get as close as possible. Our lips were fighting and it felt…just…

His goggles were hurting my head so I just grabbed them with my free hand and threw them somewhere I wouldn't know because I never stopped kissing him. He did the same since I also had those useless goggles on my head. With that out of our way, both my arms were around his neck and we got even closer.

We, somehow, ended up walking and I slammed his back against the chemistry lab cabinet but he didn't seem to mind. He only kissed me harder, made us twirl so I had my back against a table.

At that point I was already wondering if that kiss really had to end because it was totally awesome.

Anyway, we had to break off and put air in our lungs.

As we just stared shocked at each other, my hands still on his neck, his hands still on my waist and both of us taking deep breaths, I saw a figure in the corner of my eye. I turned around to see Shane standing at the door frame, looking as shocked as we were.

"I…hum..I" he walked in Ms Ash's desk direction, "forgot my book." He explained uncomfortably before running out of there.

I looked at Freddie again, realizing what he had done. He had kissed me.

Before he could say anything I slapped him across the face and walked away.

"SAM!" I heard him screaming after me."SAM!"

I didn't turn around, though. He had his shot.

He doesn't like me; he doesn't have the right to kiss me. He absolutely doesn't have the right to kiss me like _that._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

While I was in detention and Ms Briggs was after two guys that started fighting in the hallway-that was happening a lot today- I texted Carly saying I wouldn't go to rehearsal, for obvious reasons. But she texted me back saying Freddie wouldn't be there so I could come.

When I got to the studio, she looked mad.

"What happened?" she yelled.

"What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms, "You and Freddie almost killed each other today and then he just texts me saying 'ditching rehearsal, tell Sam she can come'".

I didn't know what I should say. So I just stared at her then said, "Are we going to start this thing or not, 'cause I'm getting hu-"

"NO!" Carly screamed, "We're not starting this 'thing' until you tell me why you were going to miss another rehearsal."

"I didn't want to see Frednub." I said as if it was obvious.

"That didn't stop you from rehearsing on Thursday."

"We got in a fight today, Carly" I explained, even though she was there to see the fight.

"That's not it." She shook her head.

Dang it.

"Go on, spill it out." She was facing me but I looked at the floor. I knew I had no way out, I also knew that Carly wouldn't leave me alone if I told her.

"We kissed." I whispered.

"WHAT?" by her tone I could tell she was not asking for me to repeat what I said."When?How? Why? I –"

I looked again at her; I didn't feel like replaying that moment in my head. I had done that a lot already.

"It didn't mean anything."

"Of course it did!" Carly was screaming and jumping up and down. "It means everything! And then, what happened?"

"I slapped him."

Carly's eyes bulged out of her head."WHY?"

"He doesn't like me,Carly. He can't kiss me just because I'm there, available."

"Sam, don't you know Freddie at all? He'd never do that!" she massaged her temples, "Did he actually say he didn't like you?"

I thought about our locker conversation before answering, "No, but-"

"Then go talk to him! He obviously like-"

" Look, I know I never had a normal relationship, but I do know that when a guy likes a girl he goes after her. Do you see Freddork anywhere?" I said tiredly. Saying that out loud was plain hurtful."He doesn't like me."

Carly got thoughtful for awhile, what was only worse giving that she was probably agreeing with me.

"Why don't you just give it a try? If he kissed you-"

"No, Carly!"

"Don't you want to be with him?"

"No, I don't!"

"You're in love with him, Sam!" she yelled. Not asked, not wondered, just stated.

I stared at her wordlessly, not denying it.

"I've never seen you like this before." She explained," Not around Jonah, Shane,Pete,Cort…anyone. You can't give up on him." She said deadly serious.

I felt something weird when she said that. Some kind of sad tingling… I already knew what I had to tell her.

"I don't wanna be with him because…" I took a deep breath and looked right into her eyes" I love him "another pause, "and I can't settle for anything less than being loved back."

Yeah, that convinced her.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**That's it! **

**I'm so sleepy right now!So... there are probably some mistakes there. If you see any, just let me know!**

**It just takes a few seconds to make me smile like an idiot for days. Review? XD**


	6. All Converge at Point Sam

**RADIO!**

**Here I am again :D Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews :D**

**So, this chapter is Friday… be prepared LOL ( Next chapter will be the last one! Then I'll write an epilogue :D)**

**Disclaimer:** **Yeah, I am Dan! You didn't know? And you call yourself an iCarly fan…**

Friday – All Converge at Point Sam

Today was… interesting.

-/-/-/-/-/

For starters, I didn't sleep at all.

Actually, I tried to forget about the stupid Chemistry Lab Kiss. But every single dream I had ended up with Freddie appearing in it.

I would be swimming in a pool of white chocolate, Freddie would appear out of nowhere swimming and wearing sunglasses, he'd pull me close to him, he'd kis -; I would change the dream, I was then on a fat-cake eater contest, I would win the contest, a bell would ring, they'd reveal my prize and it'd be Freddie smirking, leaning in- I'd change the dream again. It would be me, my soup and that monster that liked stealing it. As I was punching him, Freddie would kick his guts, I would scream at Freddie for defending me when I didn't need any help, we'd end up kissi-

SEE? So, I gave up trying to stop my brain. I decided that if it was a Freddie and kiss that it wanted than that's what it would get. Big style. As I was happily imagining rain, thunders, flowers, the ocean, the sunset, a lame cheesy song, me and him dressed up , all that girly stuff combined and our lips were about to touch, my alarm beeped.

Oh, life, you tease me.

-/-/-/-/-/-

As I stepped into school, everything was silent, which was weird, considering that I arrived pretty late…

I wish I had noticed that this day was bound to be a mess. I would have been so much more prepared (I missed my butter sock today).

There I was, just walking along the hallways when I was pulled into a dark classroom.

"WHAT THE-" I was going to yell when Wendy suddenly interrupted me- yeah, she was the one who pulled me.

"We want you to join us."

"Join what? " I said amusedly. They looked like one of those secret college cults/frats.

"A protest against Principal Franklin." That short blond, huge-glassed, choir guy said.

A protest, really? Was that what the sinister room was for? Disappointing.

Maybe I would have joined a secret frat (yes, frat…sororities are for pink objects, teddy bears, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson).

"Why?" I scoffed.

"Because he doesn't treat all students equally." He answered and got some" yeahs" from the other freaks that were there (they really love doing that…)

"He suspended us just because we were fighting for our own room. Now, we're back and we can't let that happen again." A brunette girl said.

"Don't you all have anything better to do?" I asked annoyed.

"What's better than fighting for our rights?" She stated, also getting "yeahs".

I recognized a voice, looked around and saw a shirtless, abnormal guy with a French horn drawn on his chest.

"Gibby? What are you doing here?"

"Supporting the choir." He said as if it was obvious," I love French horns!"

"We don't play French horns." Wendy explained.

"Bummer." He shook his head lightly.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, this is so stupid" I started turning around.

"But you were the one who told us to beat the nerds in the first place!" a random guy-who I recognized from the other day but still didn't know the name- said.

"Only because I enjoy injured dorks!" I defended myself and everyone in the room frowned at me.

"Guys, we don't need her help. Let's do this." The brunette girl, they nodded and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked Gibby while he walked after them.

"Just because you're backing out doesn't mean I will." He answered offended.

I decided to just ignore that.

So I just calmly walked towards my locker. That was until I saw it was vandalized with the word…b-

I heard someone gasp.

"Why would anyone do that?" Carly asked shocked.

"Probably because I've beaten them, or called them names, or stole their lun-"

"Bryan Peterson." She cut me off.

"What?" I raised one of my eyebrows as I opened my swearing locker.

"It has to be him."

"Hum…No it doesn't."I picked my English book. "He's not the first I've bea-"

"I know." she waved her hand at me. She was acting weird."But no one you have beaten before would do that."

Before I could reply, Frednub turned around the corner, almost bumping into us.

He widened his eyes when he saw me there, I did the same and we stood like that for awhile. That scene must have been slightly ridiculous.

Anyway, I woke up from my trance and turned around.

"SAM!" he called after me and I just disregarded him. "WE NEED TO TALK!" he screamed and I walked into my class. There was nothing for us to talk about.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

This whole "not having anything to do this week" was doing wonders for my notebooks. I'm actually using all those colorful pens like any proper daffodil girl would. Except that I was using them to draw varieties of food, not to copy the black board. I'm pretty good at drawing.

I was thinking about that when Ms. Briggs suddenly fell to the floor. One moment, she was sitting on her chair, waiting for us to finish exercise number whatever; the next, her chair was breaking down and he was on the floor, her legs up it the air like a dying cockroach.

As the students laughed her heads off, she stood up.

"Who did this?".

Silence.

"Very Well…"Her eye twitched," Sam Puckett-"

"WHAT?", I screamed.

"Oh, don't pretend like-"

"It wasn't her!" some random dude said. He was actually cute.

"Then who was?" she replied as if she already knew it was me anyway.

"Bryan Peterson." He had a smug smile, "I saw him sabotaging the chair just before class."

"WHA…WHAT?" Bryan screamed, I chuckled at his misery.

"And may I ask you why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Ms. Briggs asked slyly.

That wiped the smug off cute random guy's face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Later, after them both got detention and the class had ended, I found out that cute random guy was from the swimming team…and Bryan's girlfriend's ex-boyfriend (or, BGEB as I will call him while I explain how I found that out).

You see, I was calmly getting out of my class when Sarah came outta nowhere with an evil smile.

"So…how was class?"

I glared at her, "Shut up".

This girl was really bothering me! I felt like I could just shave her all her hair and make Gibby eat it.

"It didn't work out, dear Sarah." Someone said from behind me.

She narrowed her eyes," Bite me, Jamie."

That's right, it was Jamie. There he was in all his small headed glory.

"You should at least have predicted that Josh would do anything to mess with Peterson."

They were both ignoring me at that point so I just walked away but I assumed that Sarah was the one who sabotaged the chair.

I told Carly what happened, she agreed and told me that Josh was BGEB- that's why he hated Bryan.

"I just don't understand why Sarah would do that." Carly said as we were getting into the restroom.

"I'm telling you, this chick is a wackjob."

We got in front of the mirror to check hair and makeup when we heard screams and steps on water.

"Someone clogged this toiled" a girl came out of the stall girly screaming.

"This one too!" another girl came out.

Me and Carls looked at the toilets and they were overflowing. The floor was getting very wet.

So, the four of us looked at each other before silently agreeing on running out of the bathroom.

When we got to the hallway, the floor was also wet. Apparently, the men's room condition was even worse than our restroom.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Ash(our chemistry teacher, in case you don't remember) came out of nowhere, pretty disgusted by the floor.

"THIS is what happens when we don't take care of school infrastructure" Sarah suddenly said, smiling.

"Somebody call the janitor." He ignored her and walked away.

"If you don't want this to happen again, vote on me for-"Sarah was saying when we heard screams from the teacher's lounge.

"Who did this?",Mr. Howard asked as he came out of it, probably thinking we knew what he was talking about.

"Oh no, Mr. Howard, what happened?" Jamie- yes, he was there just like all the student body- asked sarcastically.

"Someone trashed the teacher's lounge!"He yelled, "There is dog pee everywhere!"

We started laughing and he grew madder.

"Oh, so you find this funny. ..GET TO CLASS!" he yelled.

"Dude, it's our break." Some stupid kid said.

"Well, obviously, not anymore!"

As we were all heading back to the classes Jamie smirked before saying out loud:

"That's what happens when we don't distract our teachers."

"Shut up, Jamie." Some random guy grumbled

And all that lameness happened before lunch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Just Kiddin'. That was before that time of day we call lunch. You see, today I didn't have lunch.

It was Physics class when I felt something hit the back of my neck. I turned around.

"We need to talk." Freddie mouthed. He was sitting behind me.

"NO." I hissed and faced the teacher again.

He poked my shoulder.

"I'm gonna break your finger", I whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"You can't keep evading this."

"I can try! And who says evad-"

"Ms Puckett and Mr Benson." a deep, scary voice called and I wheeled round," To the Principal's office, now."

"WHAT?" Me, Freddie and Carly shouted. Then Freddie and I glanced at each other before giving Carly a questioning look to which she responded" We have iCarly today!"

"We were only talking!" Freddie explained to the teacher.

" You can't TALK in class!" He bawled as if what Freddie just said was outrageous.

I sighed and got up, so did Freddie.

When we were already out of class I yelled at him.

"This is all your fault!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" he complained.

I just stopped walking and glared at him. He gulped and we resumed walking.

"Just leave me alone, okay. You don't have to explain anything." I said, referring to our earlier in-class conversation

He scoffed, "Yeah, I really doubt that."

"Come on" I said, taking deep breaths as we climbed the stairs, "You're a boy. I'm a girl." I said slowly and he just looked confused," I won't vomit if you kiss me…" I stepped loudly and the bell rang. It was lunch time.

"WHAT? How can you say that?" He yelled as we finally got upstairs.

"Dude, you hate me." I shouted, already annoyed with all that. "What other reason-"

"And what part of 'You're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you' did you not-"he stopped shouting as we approached Ted's office.

The waiting room was full of teachers talking, laughing and eating muffins.

They stopped chatting to look at us.

Mr. Howard grinned, knocked Principal Franklin's door and told him we were there.

Freddie and I walked slowly, just looking curiously at the food-filled waiting room.

"What's going on in there?" I asked as soon as we got into his office.

"Well, apparently, someone torn down the teacher's lounge so I had to arrange them a new one." He explained bluntly, "Why are you two here?" he was a bit moody, I could tell.

"Frednub decided it was a good time to chat-"

Freddie rolled his eyes and grunted, " What else would I do? You kept running from-"

"YES, exactly. I DON'T WANNA TALK-"  
>"IF YOU JUST LET ME-"<p>

"SILENCE!" Ted said impatiently and told us to sit down.

"Sam and I were talking in Mr. Green's class." Freddie explained.

"And may I ask you why?" he sighed.

"That's not important!" I shouted in frustration.

"Fine. I'll give you one say of det-"

"But we were only talking!" Freddie complained again and Ted was a bit taken aback by that. Usually the nub wouldn't talk to him like that.

"Do you know how many people came into my office this week, or even today ?", he said tiredly, "All this…"he tried to find the right word,"… fighting needs to stop right now and I will make everything possible to make sure you all understand that."

"We weren't fighting." Freddie said and Ted raised his eyebrow at him. "Fine, we were. But not because of what you think."

"What are you doing?" I asked desperately. He couldn't be considering telling Ted that we…that I….

"We've got iCarly today, Sam, we can't get dete-"

"Oh…yes. We can."

No offense to republicans.

He sighed and looked at Principal Franklin who was stiff, waiting for one of us to explain," Sam has been avoi-"

"PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN!" his assistant came into the room suddenly.

"What-"before he could ask she said the two magic words I've been waiting for my whole delinquent life.

"FOOD FIGHT"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He let us go for obvious reason- he needed to stop the food fight.

And as I was quickly running away from Freddie and cursing him for making me miss a food fight- seriously, that was not fair! The only day I don't go to the cafeteria –fine, maybe not the _only_ but, you got me- is the day they decide to start the most important event of high school? (Proms are for losers)

That was when I found out I didn't have to be mad. The hallway was blocked by choir people(plus Gibby) holding signs, Principal Franklin would never be able to get to the cafeteria and stop the fight.

"What's going on here?" he was asking as I tried to walk through that mob.

"Sam!" Freddie's voice called behind me.

"We're here because we want our room back" someone said.

I was on the other side of the little crowd and Freddie spotted me.

" And we won't accept suspensions again!"

They started to cheer and yell random things and I started trying to run away again when I realized there was another mob in front of me.

Yeap, the food fight was now in the corridors.

Two random guys were punching each other as a girl and a dude were throwing spaghetti all over another girl. The cafeteria doors were opened because two girls were fighting around them. I could see that inside the cafeteria was an eatable version of the apocalypse.

As I was wondering what I should do next, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Freddie.

As he was catching his breath(since he was running after me), ready to say something I would probably hate, a ball of potato puree hit his face.

"THAT'S RIGHT BENSON!" we heard Bryan screaming from somewhere inside the chaos.

I tried very hard not to laugh but failed. Freddie scowled at me.

"Let me go through!" we heard Principal Franklin from somewhere inside the other chaos.

I felt something splashing on my back, probably water. I turned around quickly, more than ready to retaliate. As I was ready to run with my fist clenched- even though I was kinda having a good time- and scream how much of amateurs they all were(water,really?), Freddork held me back. Again.

"Let me go!" I shook my arm violently, trying to get out of his grip. Someone threw spaghetti on us.

"NO!" he screamed angrily ignoring the spaghetti, "We're gonna talk and we're gonna talk NOW!"

"NOT NOW, NUB!" I yanked my arm but Freddie didn't let go so I ended up pulling him closer to me.

We both stuttered random things at the same time as our faces were only inches apart. Then we shut up and just stared at each other's eyes. I felt his hand still holding my arm and his chest and jello hitting my right side and our breaths going uneven and….I was probably going to kiss him again if Ms Briggs hadn't screamed so loud.

We jumped away from each other and turned around just to see a bunch of teachers covered in purple paint looking at Ms. Briggs who was on the floor (probably because she slipped on the dirty water that was coming from our still overflowing restrooms).

I have to admit that I felt a little bad for her, you know…falling twice on the same day…and she did stop a probable Benson/Puckett lip encounter- and we all know that never ends up well…

She got up after awhile and looked around, "THERE!" she screamed and pointed at someone who was in the choir-crowd.

I saw Principal franklin talking to the teachers, probably trying to find out what happened, but I couldn't hear what they were saying once the mess was getting louder and louder, the hallway was pretty crowded.

Someone threw a meat loaf at me. I felt my blood boil.

"I'm gonna go in there" I pointed at the second mob (the first being the choir-principal-teacher's one)," and if you stop me again, nub. I'm gonna break your arm."

"Ahhhh no, I'm not gonna stop you this time." He answered angrily. When I looked at him, he was covered in grape juice.

And that was the last thing I remember before running, screaming, punching, throwing things, hearing yells, screams, teachers stopping fights, Principal Franklin asking for everyone to stop, Choir people running their signs on nerds from Av club faces, the mobs margining into one huge mess…

-/-/-/-/-/-/

So, I ended up sat on the floor against a locker, covered with food, purple paint, a mess of a hair and bruises. Just like everyone else.

"I am…very…very disappointed at all of you!" Ted screamed as he walked along the hallway- now filled with students, just sitting on the floor, tiredly listening to him. "You vandalized the school" he pointed at all the food, water and at my locker-" you started a food fight, you attacked each other and faculty members" he raised his voice, showing the teachers and himself (all of them also covered with a bunch of…substances… and with their clothes ripped)," we had to call THE POLICE to stop this….this…mutiny!" he pointed at the policemen who were standing at the school doors…looking slightly amused.

Ted took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down."Who started this? Who started all of this?" he walked along the hallway again, looking at the students but we all stayed silent, of course."Okay, then." He said before stopping before Bryan." Mr. Peterson?"

"Why me?" he whined heatedly," I didn't do any-!"

"Need I remind you that you were the one who started that fight on Tuesday?"

"No. Sam Puckett did." The idiot said.

"WHAT?" I yelled from across the hallway, where I was sitting. "That was before-"

"Wait. She also helped Jamie behind my back!" Sarah meddled and annoyed all of us to death.

"WHA-I-I"

"And she told us to beat the Av club guys!" Wendy said as if she was realizing something everyone but me was also realizing.

"Sam?" Ted stood in front of me, looking more upset than I've ever seen him (and believe me, I've seen him upset before).

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed before he could continue.

"So they were all lying?" Ted crossed his arms.

I didn't answer, of course. But it wasn't my fault!

As I was trying to figure how I'd explain that to Ted, he spoke up.

"You do understand that a suspension won't be enough, Sam?"

"WHAT?" Carly and Freddie yelled with me.

I stood up quickly, there was no way I was getting expelled because of Bryan, or av nerds or Sarah…

"FINE. I did all that they said, but not on purpose! I mean, I only hit Bryan and I already got detention for it! I have nothing to do with what happened later!" I turned around and looked at Sarah," And I didn't even know that Jamie existed until this week!" Her anger turned into confusion and some students around her started whispering.

"So why did you encourage your schoolmates to hurt others?" Ted wasn't convinced, though.

Turning around to face him, I realized I had no idea how to answer.

"I…I-" I stammered .

"She was only trying to hurt Freddie!" Carly blurted out, like she always does when she gets desperate.

I know it probably looks like she didn't help at all. To Ted, though, it was pretty normal the idea of me beating the dork.

Freddie looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"But he wasn't there on Wednesday." One of the guys from the AV club revealed.

"I didn't know that!" I yelled.

"Hurting Freddie is no excuse for your behavior, Sam!" Ted said irritably, making it clear that Carly's plan failed." I know you're used to do that but it doesn't change the fact th-"

"She's lying." Freddie suddenly stood up and I widened my eyes.

What on earth did he think he was doing? And what was he talking about? Besides, for once I wasn't lying!

"Sure, she wanted to harm me but…" he stopped talking and I wondered if that was the moment when my deepest, darkest secret would be out for the whole school to hear and thanks to the last guy who was supposed to know. I stared at him intently and he looked at me. I sent him mental death threats, hoping he'd get it was better for all of us if he kept his mouth shut. He looked away," she was mad at me because she lost a bet."

And that was the moment when I wished my secret was out.

I groaned as some people sniggered. Because if there's one thing I've always been proud of is the fact that I never lose a bet.

Seriously, as if my reputation wasn't dead enough the nub had to threw dirt all over it.

Way to go, Freddork.

"It's not her fault." He continued idiotically," I kept bragging about it all week."

Principal Franklin stood still, considering what we've just explained. He looked around, glanced at Bryan and Josh, who probably fought over the "chair incident";Duke, who helped Josh to beat up Bryan; Sarah, who clogged all school bathrooms; Jamie, who turned out to be the guy that not only trashed the teacher's lounge but also threw a purple paint bomb into Ted's office waiting room aka the provisory teacher's lounge; Shane and Brad who hit all guys from the choir; Wendy, who managed to push down the stairs the nerd who broke her leg on Wednesday; Gibby, who just ran around shirtless; the guys from the swimming team who beat up the guys from the baseball team; the dorks who liked Sarah and flung ice tea on the dorks who supported Jamie; the list goes on.

"Suspend them, Ted." Ms. Briggs kindly suggested.

He breathed out noisily, " We can't suspend all the students."

"Then suspend Puckett, Peterson and Benson." Mr. Howard also meddled, smiling sarcastically.

"ME?" the last one mentioned was alarmed and everyone started buzzing.

Principal Franklin raised his hand, asking us to be quiet, "I'll think about the punishment over the weekend." He admitted wearily," For now, you can all go home." He said, cancelling our classes.

Yes, I openly celebrated that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After showering- twice( Carly made me)- and watching Tv all day – while Carly kept saying I should be worrying about what would happen on Monday- it was time for us to do iCarly.

"Guys, STOP!" Carly yelled a few minutes before the show. Brad and Gibby were still fighting (still, meaning that they hit each other earlier because Brad was on the Av club and Gibby liked the choir for some odd reason)

They stopped yelling and looked at her.

"I'm so tired of this! Aren't you?" she pleaded while I silently ate ham sitting on a bean bag, "We've been doing this"- by this I guess she meant killing each other- " all week and for what? To prove a point? WHAT POINT?" she walked around frenetically and we just watched.

"Carly-" Freddie tried to calm her down.

"NO FREDDIE!" she snapped, " We need to stop this, okay? The only this about school that is likeable is our friends! And if we don't do anything, it will always be like this and before we know it we will be graduating and it will be awful… not to mention that Principal Franklin is so disappointed and who knows what he'll do on Monday-"

"I was just gonna say that iCarly starts in 30 seconds." He interrupted her desperate ramble.

Carly took a deep breath. Suddenly, the corners of her lips turned upwards, "iCarly! That's it!

"What?" I asked, getting up.

"You'll see." She said excitedly as Brad went silently behind Freddie and Gibby stood behind us so we could start iCarly.

-/-/-/-/-/

"And that's it for today!" I yelled at the camera.

"No it's not!" Carly happily interfered and I looked at her in confusion."This is for all people who go to school with us. If you don't, just turn your computer off and go watch...Fringe or something". Freddie and I glanced at each other wondering what she was doing. She only walked to the middle of the studio. Freddie followed her with the camera. Gibby, Brad and I only stared.

"I know that not all of us get along. But aren't you sad after today?" my eye twitched. I wonder why Carly feel the need to be so emotional," I know that there will always be people fighting but we should be ashamed of what we did. That's not what school should be like. We should just watch some guys hit each other once in awhile, girls pulling each other's hairs sometimes but we should be laughing and talking and partying. Aren't we supposed to care more about random cute guys or girls and what party should we go this weekend than coffee tables and choir rooms?" She took a breath, "Not that I'm taking sides." She blurted" I am not taking sides!"

Freddie motioned for her to continue.

"So this is what you should worry about: Tomorrow you can go to a party at my house. "My eyes widened and I looked to Gibby and Brad, who were also shocked. "You can go if you wanna forget about these stupid fights, dance, and eat free food." ,after saying that she just headed heatedly to the door.

"DUDE!" I called after her. I shouldn't, the only thing she said was:

"You all are helping me tomorrow.", and then she closed the door.

She invited the whole school to her loft and demanded my(and Brad's, Gibby's Fredduccini's) help.

Yeap, can't wait for tomorrow.

-/-/-/-/-/-

**IM SO SORRY! I know I took WAY TO LONG to publish this chapter! But there was ilLoveYou and I wasted my (free) time freaking out about it. Then I had school…Then I had writer's block (I knew what I wanted to happen I just didn't know how to write it)… then I watched TVD and the last few episodes also made me fangirl and well… at least this chapter is long! (4.500 words or so)**

**So… I have a BIG test next week so I won't be able to update! After it I'm all yours.**

**(sorry for spelling mistakes! I wrote the last pages really fast because I should have updated this chapter weeks ago!)**

**God Bless ya!**

**And…don't forget to review :D**


	7. Carly's Schemes

**Hello!**

**I'm so incredibly sorry it took SO LONG me to update. I told you guys I would have time after that big test, but it turned out I didn't! I'M SO SORRY. I had 2 tests in November, then 3 in December, then 6 in January and February I was an emotional wreck! Then I got into college and things got worse! Not to mention that I lost my inspiration because of the last episodes… But I think I got it back!**

**I'm so,so sorry.**

**I hope you like it,anyway! **

**Have Fun!**

**Disclaimer: **** If I owned iCarly, Gibby would take off his shirt again ;D  
><strong>

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Carly's Schemes

"Humpf"

"Sam?"

"Humpf"

"Sam, where are you? You should be here already!"

"It's Saturday,Carls." I said on my phone, as I buried it in the pillow, along with my head."And it's-"I tried to look at the digital clock of my phone-" 2 PM?" I didn't realize I had overslept that much.

"Exactly." She said anxiously," We have to get my house ready for the party I'm throwing because of you. Now get up and get over here, Sam!" she demanded with her bossy voice.

"Humpf."

She hung up , I cursed and slept for 10 more minutes.

-/-/-/-/-/-

As I got there I found Gibby and Brad saying groceries names to each other, Carly decorating the place with little led lights while Freddie was holding a ladder for her.

"Sam Puckett reporting to duty!" I saluted them military style.

"Finally!" Carly exclaimed "I need to go with Brad and Gibby to the grocery. Can you get up here and finish this?"

I had just arrived and Carly was already making me regret it. There was no way I was gonna stay alone with Freddie at her loft.

"Ah…no thanks" I sat on the couch; yes, I knew that wouldn't work, Carly would only get angry and so on. But I had to try!

"Sam." Carly said irritably as she got down the ladder," I need your help."

"I know, and I will help, Carls." I said matter of factly," But do we really need to hang the little lights all over the place? "

"Yes, we do!" she crossed her arms hesitantly "I don't want people to think I'm sloppy."

My best friend and her girly needs…or excuses. I looked over at the nub and he didn't seem bothered when she suggested that we'd be alone.

"Fine." I sighed, "I'll go to the grocery store then." I touchéd, crossing my arms.

"No, you should stay."

"Why?" I asked as if she was crazy.

"Because…because-"she looked around as if the furniture would answer for her," Because you'd stop every 5 minutes to buy ham or fat cakes-"

"I won't. I just ate." I replied.

"Like that has ever stopped you before." She retorted.

"Guys, we can go on our own-"Brad interceded not knowing what was really going on.

"NO!" we both screamed.

"Fine! I was just trying to help." He mumbled and we ignored him.

Carly took a deep breath and walked closer to me, "Stay, Sam." She whispered, silently admitting that she had planned this.

"No, Carly." I asked as silently and she buffed.

She looked over resolutely to the guys behind me, "Brad, Gibby, let's go."

I turned around fuming, "Yes, let's go." I walked to the door, ignoring my friend's attempts to grab me.

"SAM! STAY!" Carly screamed urgently.

"NO!" I yelled before walking away slamming the door.

Brad and Gibby soon caught up with me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You do realize that there's not room for everyone, Carly?" Freddie asked as we were all sat on the couch or around the couch after all our work was done and we still didn't feel like taking a bath and changing clothes.

She crossed her arms and pouted," We've got three floors. And I can open the doors and let people stay in the hallway if it gets too crowded."

I forced myself not to exchange looks with Freddie, "You can?" I tried not to laugh.

"What about Lewbert?", the doof asked what I was asking inside of my mind.

"The annoying doorman?" Brad asked amusedly, he had (luckily) never met Lewbert.

My perky brunette friend suddenly looked uncomfortable and we didn't know if we should be afraid or curious, " I told him he'd get free food."

"YOU WHAT?" Gibby, Freddie and I screamed, Brad just watched.

"He'll be at the party?"Gibby asked and when Carly didn't say anything back…

"Lewbert will be at the party?" I yelled.

"It was Spencer's idea!" she blurted out, trying to defend herself and we all looked at the man-kid who was happily arranging plastic cups.

He was thrown off guard but soon he straightened up, "What? What was I supposed to do? No one asked me if we could have a party with I don't know how many hundred people. And when I was trying to explain to Carly that there was no way I'd let her have this party she said…" he gave her a noticeable significant look, " this party was very… important for…your school…so…"he snapped out of the gaze," I was just trying to help, okay?"

Something was up, something was definitely up. I knew I had to ditch that party. Before I could think about a plan or excuse, Carly stood up and announced that we should all get dressed and ready .She grabbed my hand and pushed me towards the stairs so we could go to her room. Freddie, Brad and Gibby left the loft. I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Carly I "couldn't" stay for the party when we were alone, she'd probably freak out and make me talk about me and my feelings and things I didn't want to talk about.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It is funny how people don't really remember their principles when there's loud music and free food involved. One hour after the party started, the loft was full, Bryan and Duke were drinking and laughing together, Sarah and Jamie were actually making out on the stairs, Josh (Bryan's girlfriend ex boyfriend) was playing with the plastic cups pyramid, no one else was fighting as you might have guessed (that is, until Monday. Because Monday it's another day, I guess).Unless Lewbert, he was screaming a bit. I think. Whatever.

I was happily dancing with Gibby and the screaming Lewbert (yes, don't even ask) when Carly suddenly told me that she was running out of soda so she asked both of us to go buy some. I calmly headed to the front door while the potato walked behind me. As I finally got out the apartment, Freddie was right in front of me (standing in front of his apartment door). When I turned around, Gibby smiled evilly and slammed the door on my face.

Again…don't even ask.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"I yelled and slammed it but no one would listen, of course, they were all too busy listening to whatever music Carly must have carefully chosen."OPEN THE DOOR GIBBY OR I-"

"Sam!" Freddie called me tiredly but I kept ignoring him.

"NO YOU TWO NEED TO TALK!" Carly yelled from the other side."Don't let them out, Gib."I heard her saying.

I turned and turned the handle but the door was locked. Even if it wasn't, there was another potato wall behind it.

"Sam, can we please just talk?" he sighed and I finally faced him.

"Did you and Carly plan this?" I asked the obvious, hoping that my death glares would make him give up whatever he was planning.

"Yes! I mean, Carly did and I said 'fine'-" I frowned and started to walk down the hallway. "-because I need to talk to you. Can you just listen to me for one second?" he pleaded and I got back to my previous position.

"We already talked!" I threw my arms in the air"I don't need to hear whatever excuse-"

"This is not about you." he bawled in frustration, "did you even consider that what I told you was true? That I was ignoring you guys because of me? Because I needed to?" he stressed the "I" and pointed at himself.

I crossed my arms, groaned and waited. He guessed I was letting him speak.

"I just needed some time to just…think. You confuse me, okay?" he passed a hand through his hair and started walking in circles, "You just get into my life, turn everything into a mess and expects me to keep up as if I'm supposed to!" he laughed sarcastically and I only scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I never aske-"

"NO-"he stopped walking to raise a hand so I would shut up" You didn't need to ask. I was a happy tech-geek who has a major crush on my hot neighbor and then you go and make fun of me. Make fun of my mother, of my hobbies, of my clothes-"

I looked down knowing that couldn't possibly end well. Of course I didn't want to feel shame and…sadness, but I also didn't want to hurt him that way. I just liked to annoy him, to stop him from showing off like he always would. I just wanted to prove he wasn't better than anyone, than me.

He took a deep breath, " You changed me." I looked at him in confusion but he was looking at his own feet and walking frenetically," You…made me realize that there's more to life than taking A's, being great at using computers and loving Carly. I mean, it wasn't just you. I got older but… I don't know I… I would've been someone totally different if you weren't in my life. "He stopped in front of his apartment door "and then you kissed me."

I took a breath, trying to calm down, hoping he couldn't catch the way my chest was uncontrollably moving up and down.

"I mean, you kissed me and you already expected me to get in one week what you had found out probably months or even years ago." He threw his hands in the air and I wondered if he knew I could barely get what he was saying.

"Benson, what are you talking about?" I asked resignedly.

"There's no one else like you, Sam." He finally looked at me, "I always thought it would be Carly for me, somehow. Or I thought it'd be a girl like Carly…girly, who giggles all the time and smiles at anything." He started getting closer to me and I felt my heart racing. That was taking an unexpected turn" I just never realized that I hate, I hate being without you. When I'm with you it's like everything gets…" he tried to find a word" it gets…lighter, brighter. And it doesn't matter if I'm with Carly or the hottest girl in our school. I always wish you'd be with me somehow. And I'm sorry if it took me that long to realize that, to realize that it really doesn't matter that we fight all the time, or anything else." he took a deep breath "None of that matters, you already knew that."

Did I? At that point, I figured that I did. I guess I never cared that much about us fighting like other people or Freddie himself would. I guess I wouldn't have kissed him if I thought it mattered.

"I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that just because I scream and get so mad at you sometimes, it doesn't mean that I can't love you; It doesn't mean that I don't." He looked deep into my eyes and my throat got so freaking dry.

I wanted to ask him to repeat all that because I was having a hard time connecting that scene to my life. It felt like we were just having a regular conversation. Just me and the nub, nothing special. How could it be, I mean? That's how it's supposed to be: me and him, barely friends… until we finally drift apart and forget about us because we were never supposed to matter to each other. But there we were, having a life changing conversation.

I never believed in such things to be honest.

The phrase kept ringing in my head as I tried to find the loophole. Something that would indicate that I got it all wrong. Did he just say-

I think I just stood there for awhile, looking like an idiot because I had no idea what I should do. I thought about kissing him, but I have done that already, maybe slapping him, as a normal me would. As my mind kept searching for choices, I decided to say something, anything" You can't just go and say you don't like me and then-"

"Shut up, Sam" he finally said something, realizing I was getting redder and redder as his confession hit me like a brick wall.

Before I could swear at him- even though I can't say I was mad-he kept walking towards me and smiling and, suddenly, I smiled back and he pinned me against Carly's front door.

He cupped my cheeks and simply looked at me, maybe expecting me to hit him or something, I couldn't even think straight so I guess he shouldn't have bothered.

He kissed me.

That seemed to wake my mind because I realized that our talk really happened. Things between us had changed, for good. I, Sam Puckett, was in love with Fredward Benson. Yes, I could admit that without hating myself, without feeling like a rejected moron.

Fredward Benson was in love with me too.

I put my hands around his neck so his lips would be glued to mine and I reminded myself that I could just keep kissing him for as long as I wanted. I had this weird urge to hug or tell him how much I loved him.

I noted that life was definitely going to be weird from that moment on.

He put his arms around my waist and lifted me so our heads would be on the same level as we made out. He held me tighter, I messed up his hair and used my other arm to support myself on him.

The door opened behind us and someone said something but I didn't let go off him. Fredlumps didn't care either.

"Hey, no making out!" the voice screamed again and we turned our faces to look at the person.

As we recognized him, he also recognized us and his eyes bulged out of his face.

Spencer dropped the trash bags he was carrying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming non-stop.

"What's wrong with you?" Carly showed up outta nowhere, then she looked at us (and it's important to point out that we were still kinda holding each other) "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!" she also happily screamed non-stop, raising her arms in the air as if she'd won a game.

"LALALALALALALA" Gibby started screaming random things too, as he walked back to the door he was supposed to be guarding. Carly and Spencer stopped to look at him. "Why are we screaming guys?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Carly's party finally at 3 AM, after she threw Lewbert out of her home. Spencer and Carly kept happily cleaning the house, humming some stupid cheerful song.

I was trying to sleep on her couch but it was nearly impossible.

"Can you just shut up?" I yelled at them but they only smirked at me.

"Soooo…." Carly teased, sitting beside me.

"So, I wanna sleep!" I complained, ignoring her prying eyes.

"NO, SAM! You and Freddie are dating! You-"

"SHHHHHH!" I shushed her; Freddie was at the freaking loft too! Upstairs, cleaning the bathroom, but still "We aren't dating, Carly."

She rolled her eyes, "That I didn't know because someone won't tell me the details."

"YES, DETAILS, PLEASE!" Spencer suddenly squealed, dropping the broom he was holding.

"How come you two are dating now?" Gibby showed up out of nowhere (probably from the bathroom where he was stealing Carly's liquid, guava scented, soap), "Didn't you hate each other or something?"

We glared at him. "Gib, I told you yesterday that we needed to get Freddie and Sam alone so they could talk about their feelings." Carly stated.

"So?" he shrugged.

"Anyway, how come you guys aren't dating?" Carly turned to me, never giving up.

"yeah!" Spencer sat on the armchair" Carly told me you gu-"

Carly gave him a death stare so he just stammered and mumbled a "Never mind."

At that point I can't say I'd be surprised if Carly had told Lewbert about Freddie and me. Not that I cared anymore.

"There's nothing to tell!" I explained when Carly kept staring at me.

"Of course there is! You told me you wouldn't date Freddie unless he said he-" She stopped speaking as it dawned on her.

Unless he told me he loved me too.

Her eyes widened, just like mine. She started to squeal and I felt like dying.

"Everything is fine upstairs!" Freddie yelled as he got downstairs- oblivious to Carly having a girly breakdown "Brad is checking the hallways." He continued as he leaned over the back of the couch to smile at us.

(At me)

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! ." Carly squealed some more. Oh,Carly.

"Annddd that's my cue to leave" he added before heading to the door.

Before I could wonder if he'd simply leave just like that, he turned around and shamelessly saved me "Hey, Sam? Didn't you say your mom asked you to come home today? Do you want a ride?"

I jumped out of the couch as I answered way too quickly, "Yes! She did and I do."

While Carly and Spencer complained "Come on, guys!" I smiled at the dork before closing their door.

"Not bad, nub." I said and he smirked."I'm gonna need that ride, though."

Later while he was taking me home, I asked why he didn't tell me sooner that he felt something for me (not with these words, but in a tougher, cooler way). He said he needed to be sure or I'd kill him. I replied I was getting soft lately, so I'd probably just kick his nerdy ass. He asked if I'd still call him names, considering our new relationship status.

I answered I would.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**That's it guys! I hope you liked it! I wrote a random epilogue but I still don't know if I should publish it.**

**Tell me what you think :D**

**Thanks for reading my story! (Even if it took me so long to finish it)**

**God bless you.**


End file.
